La competencia de SHIELD
by anySuzuki
Summary: Thor es considerado como "Extra-terrestre" aquí en la tierra ¿Cierto? Así que SHIELD no es la única organización secreta monitoreando esta actividad. Hombres de Negro en la escena, Coulson no está feliz. Oneshot crossover


_Disclaimer: JAAA n.n no, todavía no soy dueña de nada excepto mi imaginación._

* * *

**Oneshot:**

**La competencia de SHIELD**

En el universo, nadie podía decir que SHIELD no era la mejor organización secreta del mundo. Su tecnología superando lo creíble y sus agentes entrenados hasta el borde de la perfección. Ninguno dejaría la organización a menos de que quisiera ser asesinado pero eso nunca había pasado, ya que se habían comprometido a tiempo completo con esta agencia que no dependía de ninguna rama del gobierno pero protegía a todo por igual.

Así que era de… _esperarse._

Que cuando un extraño martillo permaneciera empotrado en medio del desierto en Nuevo México, SHIELD aparecería de inmediato con uno de sus mejores agentes al mando. El _ojo bueno _de Nick Fury, el agente Phil Coulson.

Pendiente de la más pequeña hormiga que se moviera en un radio _mínimo _de quinientos kilómetros desde el martillo, habían elevado la seguridad a niveles que solo Tony Stark había necesitado debido a sus acciones. Porque el agente Coulson ya había visto cosas tan extraordinarias que si su sexto sentido le decía que esto era algo _super-extra-mega-anormal, _entonces así lo era.

_Intuición de agente._

Desde que le reportaron que Jackie Chan, Xena y Robbin Hood estaban en el pueblo, ordenó que su auto y chofer estuviera listo para partir, porque lo anormal entonces no sucedería alrededor del martillo. _No, _primero se daría la alerta de la aparición de otro agujero de gusano que tenía que investigar y ser atacado por una mala versión de _IRON MAN _lanza rayosy cuando Coulson decía que era _mala_, es porque realmente era _mala. _Un peligro para la humanidad.

Con su auto reducido a chatarra tuvo que caminar veinte kilómetros _ o menos debido a que por fortuna los habían encontrado, _y finalmente se dirigió al pueblo.

Por primera vez, SHIELD se había perdido la acción y emoción de la batalla, Coulson no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, pero lo que importaba era que el _E.T. Iron Man _había sido destruido, pagando con su vida el costo de los autos de la organización.

Más que decepcionado solo procedió a acercarse al hombre rubio, fortachón, _con un enorme martillo en su mano _y capa roja,para tratar de negociar la paz con el planeta tierra. Su sexto sentido tenía razón desde el inicio, ni el martillo ni su dueño eran de este planeta. _Se encontraba extasiado por dentro a pesar de todo._

Pero cuando abrió la boca para emitir una especie de agradecimiento por la ayuda, el sonido de dos pares de zapatos acercándose por su espalda, interrumpieron su encuentro con el rubio.

-Buenas tardes a todos- dijo una voz y Coulson se giró confundido. Un hombre de tes oscura y traje negro lo miró de pies a cabeza –Hola ¿Qué tal?-

El agente de SHIELD entrecerró los ojos contrariado por esta presencia.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor?- preguntó.

El hombre se vio ofendido porque el agente se hubiese referido a él como _señor _y lo expresó como tal.

-¿SEÑOR?- se apuntó a sí mismo –Oh, debes estar equivocado. El señor es mi compañero- y el hombre de piel oscura señaló al hombre a su lado. Un ser ya mayor, de tez pálida y mirada nada amigable, _o expresiva._ Podía confundirse con el padre de Coulson.

-A un lado hijo, esto es material de nosotros. _No _se preocupen, lo tenemos controlado- el hombre pálido palmeó el hombro de Coulson un par de veces y lo pasó con facilidad acercándose al rubio fortachón que se miraba bastante confundido.

Se hizo un tenso silencio entre todos los presentes.

-Hombres de Negro, soy el agente _**K **_¿Sabe usted que ha roto más de doce convenios intergalácticos al visitar la tierra sin pasar por aduana, traer un arma consigo y mostrarse libremente ante la población terrícola?-

Thor se quedó congelado sin entender una palabra de lo que el hombre decía.

-Oye, _**K **_tal vez este visitante no habla español- intentó _**J **_–Prueba con el lenguaje de señas- y el hombre empezó a mover los dedos de manera rápida e imprecisa.

Ambos hombres se ponían de acuerdo con una libertad envidiable frente a un agente de tan alto rango de SHIELD, así que no quedaba más remedio para el _agente _que intervenir.

-Disculpen, ustedes dos- captó la atención de los hombres de negro parándose entre ambos –Esta área debe estar libre de civiles, así que si por favor acompañan a mis compañeros lejos de aquí, veré que regresen al manicomio de donde salieron-

Coulson no estaba para juegos.

_**J **_y_** K **_se miraron seriamente el uno al otro, el más joven decidió intervenir.

-Mejor por qué no te vas _tú _con tus guardaespaldas, luego te busco, comemos un pay…- se paró de manera autosuficiente frente a Coulson examinándolo de nuevo y frunció la boca –Entonces te diré qué tipo de traje negro debes utilizar si quieres imitarnos, porque déjame decirte, el negro _no _le va a cualquiera- _**J **_estaba completamente inmerso en su papel y veía ultrajado su trabajo.

Entonces quería volver con _**K **_para terminar este asunto en Nuevo México cuando Coulson le puso una mano en el hombro haciéndolo girar y mostrándole algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Creo que no saben ustedes dos con quien hablan- advirtió, pero _**J **_sostuvo el reto de miradas.

-Tú no sabes con quién hablas-

-Basta ustedes dos- _**K **_metió una mano entre la conexión de miradas y se dirigió al otro agente, mirándolo de manera valorativa -¿De dónde vienes, galán? ¿Para quién trabajas?-

Coulson nunca contestaría semejantes preguntas que pondrían en riesgo la existencia de su organización, pero podría arrestar a esos sujetos y encargarse después de que no hablaran.

-Trabajo para una organización secreta de nombre SHIELD que se encarga de vigilar y neutralizar riesgos potenciales en el mundo- recitó hasta quedarse sin aliento pero orgulloso de su trabajo.

_¡Superen eso!_

_**K**_ se mostró inexpresivo ante la bien ensayada frase y procedió a hacer su propia presentación.

-Somos agentes de Hombres de Negro, organización secreta que se encarga de vigilar, resguardar la paz y llevar a cabo relaciones favorables entre humanos y alienígenas. Mi nombre es _**K **_y él es _**J**_, actualmente interfieres en nuestro trabajo-

_**J **_hizo un movimiento de barrio con sus manos a manera de: _¡Toma eso! _Para Coulson, todo a espaldas de su compañero.

Pero fue pasado desapercibido ya que el mayor y el agente de SHIELD sostenían un reto de miradas que podría poner muy incómodo a Tony Stark de encontrarse con estos dos. _Probablemente huiría en el acto _o moriría de la tensión creada por ambos. Así que _**J **_tuvo la brillante idea de intervenir poniéndose sus lentes oscuros, alertando a su compañero de lo que haría.

Coulson no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando un flashazo parecido al de una cámara captó su atención y nubló sus sentidos en completa confusión.

-Escucha viejo, haz caído en la broma. No existe nada como _"Los hombres de Negro" _– dramatizó _**J **_con las manos –Tampoco trabajas para una organización secreta-

-_**J**_…-

-¡Eso no existe! El gobierno de los Estados Unidos no guarda secretos a sus ciudadanos que pagan puntualmente los impuestos _¡Debes _dejar de ver documentales por televisión de paga!-

-_**J**_…-

-Y para terminar, no te queda el negro. Acéptalo, eres demasiado blanco y parece que estás muerto de pie ¿Por qué no tratas con un traje color azul marino? Te rejuvenece el cutis-

-¡_**J**_!- el agente fue interrumpido por su compañero –El hombre tiene un trabajo honesto como nosotros, no necesita memorias secretas en su secreta organización así que termina esto y vámonos-

_**K **_comenzó a caminar lejos de la escena dejando a _**J **_con la boca abierta solo por retirarse así.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con el marciano con martillo?- le gritó cuando el otro se subía al auto.

-¡Ellos pueden encargarse!- fue la respuesta seguida de una puerta siendo azotada cerrada, eso presionó a _**J **_a concluir este encuentro.

Su desneuralizador intervino de nuevo y comenzó con otra explicación mientras lo guardaba en su saco.

-Sigan con lo que estaban haciendo, van bien ¡Pero te estaré vigilando!- le advirtió al agente frente a él.

Le tiró las luces al resto de los presentes antes de irse sin darles mayor explicación, pero cuando Coulson todavía no se recuperaba de su laguna mental, _**J **_gritó desde el auto:

-¡Los hombres de Negro son los mejores!- y cerró la puerta del auto.

Coulson volvió al presente minutos después, retomando lo que hacía… pero con una extraña idea revoloteando en su cabeza que decía que SHIELD no era la organización que tenía más secretos en el mundo.

* * *

**_Jaja pobre Coulson, pero es de mis agentes secretos favoritos junto con "J" hehe no pude evitarlo, Thor es considerado E.T. ¿No?_**

**_Alabadas las organizaciones secretas n.n_**

**_anySuzuki_**


End file.
